Barbarian Outpost
The Barbarian Outpost is a fenced stronghold which comprises two sections. The first, "outer" section requires the completion of the Bar Crawl miniquest to access. The outer section houses nine Barbarians, good for low-level training and Clue scroll drops, and several chickens. The second, "inner" section may be accessed by climbing through a pipe requiring level 35 agility (can be boosted), found in the first, outer section. The inner section is an Agility course that has both a basic route and an advanced route. The basic route gives 139.5 agility experience per lap and requires 35 agility to use, giving roughly 8 exp per second. The advanced route gives 740.7 agility experience per lap and requires 90 agility to use. Access to the outer section is a requirement of the Scorpion Catcher quest, and access to the inner section is a requirement of the Horror from the Deep quest. Locals will address players who have completed The Fremennik Trials by their Fremennik name. Location The Barbarian Outpost is located north-west of Baxtorian Falls and north of the Tree Gnome Stronghold. Outside of the Outpost is the Barbarian Assault minigame, and the complex is surrounded by several willow trees. There are four main ways of getting to the Outpost: * Teleport using a games necklace * Walk from Seers' Village * Use the shortcut to the north-east of the Grand Tree in the Gnome Stronghold (level 37 agility). * Teleport using Barbarian Teleport spell (requires level 75 magic and Lunar magics) The Barbarian Outpost was located east of Ardougne until Witchaven was released. Basic course On the basic course, all obstacles except for the obstacle net and crumbling walls are failable, and deal damage on a failed attempt. Additionally, failure on the Ropeswing or Balancing ledge require the player to climb back up to the obstacle's starting point to regain their position in the course. Completion of a lap without failing a single obstacle cannot be guaranteed until reaching 93 agility (this can be by a boost such as that given by summer pies). Each lap gives 139.5 agility experience, including the bonus of 46.2 experience on the last obstacle and may do it in 30–45 seconds. Advanced course The Advanced Barbarian Agility course, or Extended Barbarian Agility course, was released on 22 June 2009. It uses some obstacles from the basic course as well as some new obstacles. It requires much higher agility and gives much faster experience than the basic course. With a requirement of 90 agility, the Advanced Barbarian Agility course is the highest level agility course in the game. There is bonus experience of 615 for completing the entire course. When you click to do the last obstacle, you will see 630 drop from your xp counter if you have it open. This number is the last obstacle plus the course bonus. The entire course includes the rope swing and log, and these two obstacles must be completed to earn the full 740.7 agility experience per lap. It is not faster experience to skip the rope swing and log. If the log balance is failed, players will not receive the lap bonus. Several obstacles on the advanced course may be failed; however, at 93+ agility, all obstacles on the advanced course have a 100% success rate (At 92 agility, falling off the log balance is a rare event, but still possible). After the player has successfully completed 250 laps without failing any obstacles, he or she may talk to Gunnjorn to get the Agile top. The successful laps do not have to be consecutive and the counter is not reset if an obstacle is failed in a lap. The Agile top may be re-obtained from Gunnjorn if lost without completing an additional 250 laps. The fastest possible time that a full lap can be completed in is about 37.2 seconds. It is possible to gain over 70,000 agility experience per hour at maximum. Click on the next obstacle while you are still completing the current one. If you click on the wall jump at exactly the right time, you will run directly from the log to the wall without stopping. This is probably the most difficult time saver. Once you are up to the next level, walk to the space just in front of the obstacle. This will allow you to move diagonally, instead of taking an L-shaped route. Only click the obstacle itself when you are already moving, otherwise, your second command may supersede the first and you end up taking an L-shaped route anyway. Run in front of the spring mechanism before you fire it, again waiting until you are already running to click on it, thus allowing you to run instead of walk. Finally, click on the Balance Beam right before you land from the Spring Device to make a quick transition. An easy way to do this is to right click the balance beam before you take off from the Spring Device. Right before the roof slide, move to the southmost side, then on the slide itself spam click Surge and you'll immediately move 10 squares forward as soon as you reach the floor. This saves a tiny bit of time, but it adds up. Trivia * The Barbarian Outpost area is located east of Ardougne in RuneScape Classic, but it was moved when it was added to RS2. * Only one player may use a rope swing at any one time. The course used to only have one rope swing, but a second rope swing was added, presumably to deal with crowding at the course. * The barbarians in the yard outside the Agility course are (according to their examination texts) named Alberich, Brunnhilde, Edelschwarz, Fasolt, Fafner and Siegfried. The names come from Richard Wagner's epic opera cycle, "Der Ring des Nibelungen". fi:Barbarian Outpost nl:Barbarian Outpost Category:Agility Category:Locations